Don't Prank A Kitten
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: ...she might prank you back. You'll have to read it if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**Summary: **….she might prank you back. You'll have to read it if you want to know.

**A/N: I got a few of these pranks from stuff my friends and I have pulled on each other over the years, so hopefully I'm not the only one amused by this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Me thinks no.**

oOo

**Chapter 1:**

"Kitty? Get outta the bathroom, hon," Rouge said, knocking on the door. "Other people gotta use it to, yah know."

"Nooo," Kitty groaned. "I can't come out. I look terrible."

"Ya look fine. Now get out."

"No, I look like crap. This is a nightmare," Kitty whined. "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Rouge demanded. She was about ready to break down the door.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Jean asked. She'd been on her way to the bathroom, not expecting to see Rouge yelling angrily at the bathroom's current occupant.

Rouge crossed her arms over her chest. "Kitty's stealing the bathroom an' she won't tell meh what's holdin' her up."

Jean sighed. "Kitty, what's up?" she asked calmly. "Let's see what's so bad that you can't show us."

"Fine. Look," Kitty mumbled, opening in the door and stepping out into the hallway. She was dripping wet, with a towel around her shoulders. Her hair was a bright green, tangled mess. Rouge and Jean stared at her in disbelief.

"Hon, what happened?" Rouge asked after a minute. "I mean, your hair…"

"I don't know," Kitty whimpered. "I just washed my hair and when I rinsed it, there was all this green water running down the drain and I jumped out and…yeah. I saw this."

Rouge, amused but still shocked, shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Gawd. That's one helluvah bad predicament you're in. Wonder what everyone'll say at school."

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?" Kitty squeaked, looking bewildered. "I can't go out looking like this?"

"If I were you, I'd be wondering how green hair dye ended up in your shampoo," Jean pointed out coolly. "I mean, things like that don't just happen. Someone did this."

"Yeah," Rouge snorted. "An I bet ah know who."

"Who?" Jean and Kitty asked together.

"Kurt. That blue furred cretin was snoopin' around here about twenty minutes ago. He was in the bathroom, actually, an I didn't know why at the time, but I do now."

'Wait, wait, Kurt was snooping around in the girls' bathroom and you didn't think that was weird?" Kitty demanded.

"Well, ah did, but Kurt left as soon as he saw meh so ah didn't do anything. Ah bet he put that dye in your hair while he was in there," she concluded.

"Grrr, I'm going to hurt him," Kitty resolved, gritting her teeth. "He's gonna pay for this. Big time."

"Sounds like you got a plan," Rouge smirked.

"I do. Wanna help, girls?"

"You bet."

"Totally."

oOo

That evening, after the students had come home from school, Kitty decided to come down from her room. She'd managed to convince Hank to let her stay home from school, and since then, she'd been plotting her revenge on Kurt.

About an hour before dinner, she decided to show her face. Rouge had helped her do up her hair into a bun so that the green didn't show as much. It still looked ridiculous, of course, but it was better.

Kitty wanted to sneak a quick meal from the kitchen before the other students came out for dinner. She wandered into the kitchen, to see Kurt and Evan leaning against opposite counters.

"Whoa, Keety, look at you," Kurt chuckled when he spotted her.

"Girl, I don't know what fashion magazine told you green hair looked cool," Evan added with a snicker, "but they lied. Big time."

"Shut up, Porcupine," Kitty grumbled. She focused her eyes on Kurt, giving him a murderous glare that would have sent Jason and Freddie Kugar running to mama.

"You," she growled. "You are gonna suffer for this, you blue-furred flea bag."

Kurt threw up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey. Easy. Vhat did I do?"

"You put green dye in my shampoo. Don't deny it," she hissed back.

Kurt looked around, the guilt showing on his face. "You _did _do it!" Kitty cried.

He shrugged, took a step back. "Maybe," he said with a wide grin.

Kitty jutted her chin out like she did when she was angry. "Whatever. Just watch your back, fuzz ball, cause I will get you for this."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh," he challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Vell, good luck vith zat." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kitty turned to glare at Evan. "Dude, I didn't have anything to do with this," he promised. "I know better."

Kitty snorted. "I'm really gonna get him. I've got a plan."

Evan pushed away from the counter to leave the kitchen. "Well, I won't be around when that goes down," he said with laugh. "Green genes."

oOo

**Yeah these are gonna be short chappies, but hopefully they're funny. Chapter two will be up shortly. Review if you have some prank ideas. I have a few, but I'm thinking of having this thing being a huge chain reaction.**

**-The Ember Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**A/N: Thank you AceofSpades, jordylilly, and kgirl for reviewing the last chapter. You guys all get a cookie. :)**

oOo

**Chapter 2:**

Kitty wanted to wait a while before going through with her plan. She wanted Kurt to suffer—to wonder when his payback was coming, to be paranoid about everything—or better yet, let his guard down and think he was perfectly safe. After two days of waiting, Kitty felt like it was time.

She gathered everything she needed, deployed her 'minions' (Rouge and Evan), and waited until they gave the signal.

It was Rouge and Evan's job to give Kurt a glass of water. An innocent enough gesture, only unbeknownst to Kurt, there were sleeping pills in the water. They waited until after Kurt had finished a DR session. They found him lying on the couch, stretched out and enjoying his freedom. Evan waited in the kitchen with the sleeping pills. Rouge walked by Kurt once, looked at him, and then made her way causally into the kitchen. Once there, she poured a glass of water, and she and Evan mixed in the pills.

"Perfect," Evan whispered, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Shh," Rouge hissed, knowing Kurt's hearing was rivaled only by Logan's. She took the glass of water with the dissolved pills and stepped out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and handed Kurt the glass.

"Yah looked kinda thirty," Rouge said simply. Kurt took the glass and took a big swig.

"Hmm, s'cold," he murmured happily. "Danke."

Rouge shrugged. "No problem. You have a long DR session?" she asked, not wanting to simply walk away after handing him the glass. That might look suspicious. She wanted him to have no idea what was coming.

"Ja," Kurt replied, taking another huge gulp_. Perfect_, Rouge thought. "Logan was on my butt ze whole time. He accidentally made a new doorvay into ze room. Missed me vith his claws und took out a part of ze wall. It's pretty impressive," he added with an easy laugh.

Rouge smiled, but not for the reason Kurt was thinking. "Sounds like fun. Now, if you don't mind ah'm gonna go upstairs and read that stupid literature assignment. The Great Gatsby or whatevah."

Kurt chuckled. "Hate zat book. Und now I know vhy you Americans don't like to read."

Rouge smiled, nodded, and slipped out of the room. Kurt took one last drink of the water and put the empty glass beside him on the coffee table. He didn't suspect a thing. Evan watched him for a few minutes, just to make sure everything was working.

Sure enough, five minutes later he was yawning up a storm, and ten minutes after that, he was out cold. Evan ran off to get Kitty and Rouge.

The three of them came into the living room together with joyous, but malevolent expressions plastered onto their faces. Kitty looked the most devious of all three of them. She set to work quickly. For her method of payback, she was using an electric razor. She plugged it into the wall and turned it on and off a few times threateningly. Evan and Rouge grinned widely at the sight of it.

"Ready?" Kitty asked. _Rrrzzz!_ Went the razor.

"Ready," Evan and Rouge agreed.

oOo

A few hours later, Kurt woke up. He'd fallen asleep unexpectedly, but it felt good. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

"Man, I didn't mean to doze off," he muttered, twisting his neck around to loosen the muscles. He yawned before getting up off the couch. As he was getting up, his tail brushed one of his arms. To his surprise, he didn't feel fur but….skin. Immediately, he looked down and realized his arms were shaved clean. The skin underneath was a lighter blue, but without fur, they looked very out-of-place against the rest of his body. Horrified, he felt his face, legs, and tail, which were all ok. Only his arms. He looked around, wandering what had happened. _Oh God, am I losing my fur or…._

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his furless hands death-gripped the couch cushion. He knew. "Kitty!" he snarled.

oOo

Kitty, Rouge, and Evan were all sitting around the dinner table, waiting for Storm and Jean to bring out the soup, salad, and chicken. Everyone was present for dinner except a certain blue someone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kurt?" Bobby asked, glancing around the room.

Everyone shook their heads. "That's weird," Scott added. "Kurt never misses a meal."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, man," Evan threw in quickly. "Don't worry."

"Ah can go check on him," Rouge offered innocently.

Scott shrugged. "Let's just eat," he said, sniffing the air. Storm walked in with the chicken just then, and the feeding frenzy began.

Storm and Jean brought the rest of the food and sat down to eat with everyone else. The meal was quiet—only the sounds of meat ripping apart and utensils clinking could be heard. And then, Kurt showed up.

Kurt walked into the room, and everyone at the table who wasn't stuffing their face with food looked up at him curiously. A few people snickered, getting the attention of everyone else. Kurt sighed and sat down in the one empty seat.

"Kurt, wh...what happened to your arms?" Amara asked from across the table. She stared curiously at his hairless arms, her eyes bugging. Kurt shrugged and moved his arms as much out-of-sight as he could.

"Yeah, really," about five different people asked at the same time.

"I…I don't know," Kurt asked, his cheeks turning a strange shade of purple. Inside, he was dying and cursing Kitty and her evil get-back. Everyone—literally everyone at the table—was silent and had their eyes on him. It was very awkward.

"Why don't you, you know, where long sleeves or something," Bobby suggested, trying not to snicker. Even Scott had to fake a cough to cover up his laughter.

Kurt shrugged. "All of my long-sleeved shirts mysteriously disappeared," he admitted sheepishly. Several people let out a small giggle. He blushed some more.

After a few minutes, everyone's attention returned to their food. Kurt sent dagger glares across the table at Kitty, but she quietly ate her soup, never once looking up at him. Frustrated and embarrassed, Kurt finally got up and left.

After dinner, Kitty offered to help Storm do the dishes. Storm looked over at her several times like she wanted to ask her a question, but wasn't sure what to say. Kitty was glad she didn't. When the dishes were done, Kitty skipped off to her room. She felt amazingly good about herself. Her evil plan had worked even better than she'd hoped. It was perfect.

However, on her way to her room, she was stopped by a rather angry blue elf. He came up behind her in one of the hallways and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Look," he growled, making her face him. "You vent too far, Keety. Vhy did you do zis to me?"

Kitty smiled sweetly. "Oh, you know, three days of going to school and hearing, 'What happened to your hair?' and getting teased about eating too many vegetables really pissed me off, Kurt. Did you think I wouldn't get back at you? Cause, like, I said I would."

Kurt sighed. "Ok, so I'm sorry I put hair dye in your shampoo, but zat wore off after a few days. Big deal. You shaved my arms, Keety. That'll take months to grow back. Und until zen, I'll look ridiculous. Oh, and stealing all my long-sleeved shirts vas a cruel touch, I might add."

Kitty couldn't help but giggle. "C'mon, Kurt. Can't you take a joke? I mean, after a day I was over it. The rest was just for fun." She poked him playfully. "I'll give you your shirts back, ok?"

"I'd really like the fur on my arms back," Kurt grumbled, but even he couldn't help but smile a little.

"There, see?" Kitty pointed out. "It's not so bad."

Kurt smiled a little more. "If you give me my shirts back, und, like, somezing to put over my hands, I might forgive you."

"Come with me. I'll give you what you want," Kitty said, taking his hand.

"Fair enough," he agreed. "Und, hey, despite ze fact zat I'm gonna suffer for zis, you pulled a pretty good prank, I must admit. You and me are even. Wanna call it a truce?"

Kitty grinned mischievously. "Sure, but I have an even better idea."

"Vhat's zat?"

"Let's get together and prank a few other people around here. How does that sound?"

Kurt's eyes gleamed evilly as naughty thoughts ran through his mind. "Brilliant," he agreed.

oOo

**Hehe I hope Kurt's payback was satisfactorily awesome and funny. There will be more pranking in the next chapter or two. I might even have them do a prank on Logan. Oooh dangerous. Review!**

**-The Ember Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**A/N: Mmwwahaha here's the last chapter. Enjoy, guys.**

oOo

**Chapter 3:**

Kurt and Kitty had a wonderfully evil plan. It wouldn't take much effort, so Evan and Rouge didn't need to help, but they were in on it. They knew to stay clear when the moment came.

oOo

It was a sunny, cheery morning at the Institute. Before everyone else was up, and the kitchen bustled with activity, Logan and a few of the other teachers were having breakfast. Storm was near the window, eating a muffin. Hank grabbed a banana, read the front page of the paper for a moment, and returned to his room. Scott was up prepping himself for the day ahead.

Just then, Kitty walked in, a bleary expression on her face. She looked half-dead, and it was no surprise. Kitty usually wasn't up before eight. Logan raised a thick eyebrow when she shuffled into the kitchen.

"What're you doing up this early, half-pint?" he asked, glancing over the paper.

Kitty shrugged and blinked at him. "Bad night. Woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep."

She made her way into the food preparation area of the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight of the others, she straightened up, stretched, and smiled widely. "Oooh this is gonna be good," she cackled under her breath. She reached into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and pulled out a bunch of salt packets. She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and ripped a packet open.

oOo

Twenty minutes later, students started coming downstairs for breakfast. Storm retreated to the back part of the kitchen. Logan stuck around to finish the paper.

A few students grabbed breakfast and scattered themselves around the table. Logan sat at the end, away from everyone else. He made it very clear that he didn't want to be bothered. Just then, Kitty walked by with a cup of coffee. She sniffed it and smiled.

"This'll wake me up," she said with a happy sigh.

Logan smelled the coffee and lifted his eyes away from the paper. "Hey, half-pint, yah think you could get me a cup ah joe?" he asked gruffly.

Kitty set her coffee down and nodded. "You like it straight black? I've got some left in the coffee pot."

"Yup. No cream or sugar or anythin', just nice and black."

So Kitty went over to the counter, poured Logan a cup of coffee, and handed it to him. "Thanks," he grumbled, taking the steaming cup. He sniffed it.

Kitty picked up her cup and walked away. As she passed the sink, she poured her coffee down the drain. She was five feet away from the doorway when she heard a horrible gargle of shock from the table. Logan had frozen, the cup of coffee right at his lips. His free hand flew over his throat, and a second later, he spat coffee all over the floor.

"Ah!" he cried, sounding more like a wild animal than an angry man. "Pryde, you put salt in my coffee?" he roared in disbelief. Kitty, who was standing at the other end of the kitchen, suddenly feared for her life. Logan jumped up and started moving towards her. His eyes were burning and livid, as if lazer beams might shoot out them at any moment.

Kitty's heart jackhammered. Logan dangerously close now, and closing the distance quickly. _Hurry up_, Kitty thought, closing her eyes. Just then, Kurt popped up behind her, grabbed her around the waist, and they both disappeared. Logan just missed Kitty. He stood in the place where she had been a moment ago and seethed.

Somewhere safer, Kurt and Kitty reappeared. "Whoa, like, could you have cut that any closer?" Kitty asked, a little breathless.

Kurt chuckled. "Zorry. I came as zoon as I heard Logan scream."

Kitty sighed and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Did you guys hear any of that?" she asked Rouge, Evan, and a few other students who were waiting around eagerly.

They all nodded. "Great, well, I hope Jamie got it all on camera," Kitty added. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Probably still in the kitchen filming the carnage," Kurt offered.

"Probably. Can you go get him?"

Kurt nodded and disappeared with a *bamf*.

oOo

All of the students were gathered around Kitty's laptop. Somehow, fifteen students had squeezed around the tiny screen and were watching it excitedly.

"Where is it?" Amara asked impatiently.

"Hold on, hold on," Kitty grumbled. "Lemme pull up YouTube."

"Aha! There!" Jamie pointed a finger at a video link.

"Wow, two million hits?" Jubilee asked.

"Dude, cool," Bobby commented. "Like, can we please watch the video now?"

Kitty clicked on the video. "You can all thank Jamie for filming this on his camera phone," Kitty whispered as the video started.

"Shh," someone hissed.

And everyone sat around watching that morning's event on YouTube—Logan sipping his salted coffee, making a painful face, spitting it everywhere, running after Kitty, not catching her, and then swearing up a beautiful storm. By the end of the video, every single student was howling with laughter.

"Oh, zat was vunderbar," Kurt said, still giggling. "Just awezome."

"You guys are friggin geniuses," Tabby commented, wiping the tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"Ja, danke, but I zink we're finished pranking people for now," Kurt said, sitting back. Several people looked at him.

He grinned hugely. "Vell, not quite yet. I might do one more."

"On who?" Amara asked eagerly.

Kurt grinned wider. "Ze professor," he announced, and everyone leaned in. "Now, here's vhat we'll do…"

*Fin*

oOo

**A/N: Yay it's finished! Hope this made you laugh. And no, I'm not going to tell you what they do to the poor professor. Leave it to your imagination. :)**

**-The Ember Raven**


	4. Announcement

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**Note: Ok, guys, I was going to end this story back in chapter 3, but since so many people asked me to continue and update via reviews and PMs, I'll add a few more chapters. Hope that makes everyone happy. I'll update in a day or two, hopefully. Thanks guys!**

**-The Ember Raven**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**A/N: I lied at the beginning of the last chapter. I'm going to continue, but only because you guys are amazing and have told me I need to do more. So, thank you to everyone who's reading my stuff and supporting me. Wooo!**

oOo

**Chapter 4:**

There was a war going on.

Kurt, Kitty, and most of the X-students wanted to pull the ultimate prank—on the professor. There was only one problem with that, though; the professor was psychic, and fooling a psychic was a difficult matter. Luckily, the students had Jean on their side.

At the same time, Logan had asked Storm for a little help with something. He hated that Kitty had made him look like a fool, and although it wasn't usually his style, he wanted—no, needed—revenge on Katherine Pryde. It was especially weird for him, because Kitty was a student, and one of his favorites at that. But his deep, well-hidden inner child kept pushing him to do something crazy, and he had a good mind to go through with it. He and Storm put together a crafty little plan, and Logan was good to go.

oOo

It was early morning. Kitty and Jean were standing in the middle of the living room. Jean had her hands pressed to her temples. She eyes were closed, and her face looked tense, as if she was concentrating.

"Yep," she said quietly, lowering her hands. "He's still asleep. You ready, Kitty?"

Kitty smiled. "I am, like so ready," she said. She pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and said into it, "Stealth Sirens to Shadow Jumpers. We're about to commence stage on of the operation."

Static followed for a moment. Jean laughed. "Stealth Sirens? Shadow Jumpers? What's with the code talk?"

Kitty glared at her playfully. "I'm getting in the mood for this, ok? And, like, we need a group codename. We're stealthy and we're girls, so yeah, we're the Stealth Sirens."

Jean shrugged. "Ok."

Just then, Kurt's crackly voice came over the intercom. "Good to go. We're standing by for stage 2. Blue boy out."

Jean chuckled. "C'mon Kitty. Let's go."

Kitty nodded. "Meet you in the basement in five." She ran off in one direction, and Jean calmly walked off in another.

Kitty snuck over to a nondescript wall and poked her head through it. On the other side was the professor's study. She grinned and phased her whole body through. The professor's light snoring could be heard from the adjacent room. He was, as Jean had already confirmed, asleep. She did her best to not think anything, trying not to wake her sleeping mentor.

Silently, she stalked over to a small table that stood beside the large window. The table had a small drawer, and in it was a collection of tea bags. The professor loved his morning tea, and was rarely seen without it. Slyly, Kitty removed the five tea bags that were left in the drawer and stuffed them into her pants pocket. _Oh, he's gonna go crazy without his tea_, she thought. The plan was perfect, too, because the professor could be slightly forgetful, and would have little trouble believing that he was honestly out of tea.

Meanwhile, Jean opened one of the kitchen cupboards and removed a small wooden box that rested on the top shelf. In it were rows and rows of fresh tea bags. Jean took them all out and put them in a large zip-lock bag. Even she couldn't help but smile evilly. Kitty was taking care of the professor's main tea bag stash, and she was taking out his reserves.

_I haven't done something like this since I was a kid_, she thought playfully as she slipped off with her stolen tea.

She and Kitty met up in the basement. They combined their tea supplies and hid them in an obscure box in the far corner of the basement that read: **Misc.**

"How easy do you think it'll be to find those again?" Jean wondered as they were leaving. Kitty shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe the professor will buy that he's out of tea, go get some more, and we'll forget about all this tea down here. Maybe in, like, five years someone will open that box and be like, 'Tea? Where'd _this_ come from?' _That _would be hilarious."

Jean chuckled at the notion. "Yeah. That would be pretty funny."

oOo

Storm was in the kitchen, making lunch. A few hours has passed since Kitty and Jean had been snooping around.

Storm had instructions from Logan about what to do if she ran across Kitty, and so she was waiting patiently in the kitchen for her to come. Kitty loved to help cook, so she'd show up sooner or later. Storm was pleased with Logan's plan, though the motherly part of her mind found it a bit cruel. But she agreed to help Logan with his plans because she liked him, and because in all honesty, she loved a good prank.

Just then, Amara and Tabby walked in and sniffed the air. "Mmm, Mrs. Munroe, that smells awesome," Tabby commented.

Storm smiled. "Thank you. Lunch'll be ready in about half an hour. You're welcome to help, if you want."

Amara and Tabby nodded. They started setting the table. A few minutes later, Kitty walked in. She glanced from Storm to Amara and Tabby. "Whoa, is there, like, a party going on in here?"

Amara smiled. "We're just helping Mrs. Munroe with lunch. Wanna join us?"

Kitty smiled back. "Sure. Give me some of those plates." So she joined the girls in preparing for lunch. After they'd set the table and swept the floor, Tabby sat down on the edge of one of the counters and sighed.

"Takes a lot of work to make lunch for twenty people," she groaned.

"Tell me about it," Storm snorted. "I'm the one who has to cook for you all." She stirred whatever she was cooking in a large pot and looked up out the window. She saw Bobby running by outside. He grinned as he caught her eye, and he rapped on the window once as he passed. Storm smiled, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to help Logan's plan along.

"Ugh," she groaned in fake discomfort. She shivered for extra effect.

"What is it?" Tabby asked, leaning forward so that she was tediously sitting on the edge of the table. "Bobby being annoying?"

"Yes, well, no," Storm sighed. "He just reminded me of Mr. Pratter." She shivered again. _Mr. Pratter? Was that the best name you could come up with?_ She thought to herself, grinning. She paused and waited for one of the three listening girls to take the bait.

"Who's Mr. Patter?" Kitty asked, rocking back a little and crossing her ankles. Storm cheered inwardly, glad Kitty had been the one to ask. She shrugged casually and sighed heavily, as if recalling something distant and unpleasant.

"Oh, he was a mutant we took in years ago. A homeless man. He stole several things from us, and we had to kick him out," she said, as if it were a bit uncomfortable to think about.

"I never heard about this guy," Kitty said after a moment.

"Yeah, me either," Amara chimed in.

Storm shrugged. "We don't mention him much. He was…well, a bit off the rocker, shall we say."

"You mean crazy?" Tabby said, licking her lips. She couldn't wait to her this story.

"Yes. A bit," Storm replied slowly. "He…was a difficult man. We sent him away and…he kept coming back. He'd do this thing where he'd knock on the windows, to let us know he was there and wanted to come in. Sometimes he'd whistle a tune. 'Oh Danny Boy', I think, was what it was," Storm trailed off. "Anyway, he was a creepy man and the professor finally sent him away for good."

"What'd the prof do with him?" Amara asked. Her eyes—as well as Tabby's and Kitty's—were very wide.

Storm shrugged. "Sent him up into Canada. He came back once, about two years ago. Tapped on the windows, got—I think it was Logan's—attention, and we sent him away again."

The three girls were silent. _Oh wow_, Kitty thought, her mind churning. Her imagination started working and sending her images to go with the story. She shivered a little.

"Dude, that's totally creepy," Tabby commented after a long silence.

Storm sighed, as if satisfied to the get the story off her chest. In a way, she was satisfied because the girl's had bought her tale. And Logan could back it up. _That was easy_, she thought, stirring the contents of her pot. _And_ _Logan, you owe me one._

Storm was about to say something else, when Jamie walked in, a big smile on his face. "Dinner!" he cried.

"In a minute," Storm said.

Soon, more students poured into the kitchen, and shortly afterward, everyone was eating dinner. After the meal, Kitty and Storm did the dishes. Kitty wanted to stay close to Storm, hoping maybe she could hear something more about Mr. Pratter. She was creeped out, but fascinated at the same time. As a girl, she'd loved stories like that. The only problem was that some of them stuck with her at awkward times, like when she was home alone. Or walking through the halls of the institute at night.

But Storm was quiet, saying nothing. The dishes were done in short order, and Kitty went up to her room to chill out. She was hoping to relax, but the image of a psycho tapping on the windows kept popping up in her mind.

~Back in time three hours~

"Professor?" Scott asked, poking his head into the professor's office. The professor looked up from his magazine. He closed it up and put it on his lap.

"Yes, Scott?" he said quietly. He looked a little tired, tiny bags showing under his eyes.

"Um," Scott mumbled. "Can…can I borrow your 1989 Jaguar?"

The professor paused and pursed his thin lips together. His 1989 Jag was his favorite car. His personal car. It was his 'baby', of sorts. No body touched his sleek, beautiful, untarnished, black Jaguar. "I don't know, Scott," he sighed slowly. "What do you want it for?"

Scott rubbed his neck. "I…I want to take Jean out on a really special date, and I want her to feel rich and powerful and, you know, sexy. I don't feel like my car's good enough for that," he explained, patting himself on the back for thinking up such a good excuse.

The professor ran that through his mind for a minute. Scott was a very careful driver, and he was extremely responsible. If anyone could touch his car, Scott should be it. "Well…alright," the professor gave in finally. "But be very careful, Scott," he stressed heavily.

Scott put his hands up. "I promise I'll be extra careful. Don't worry, Prof-X. You can count on me." Inside, he grinned as he said those words. _Yeah, right_, he thought.

"The keys are in the rear left wheel well," the professor told him, sighing again with uncertainty.

Scott nodded, noting that carefully. "Uh, thanks. Are you ok, Professor? You look a little tired," he added.

The professor nodded absently. "I appear to be all out of tea. I don't feel quite right without it. I'll have to get some more…" he muttered. "Perhaps you could do that for me after your, um, date."

"Sure, Professor." And Scott departed, leaving quickly. He closed the heavy wooden door as he went, breathing a tiny sigh of relief. The professor had bought his story. And believed he was really out of tea. Things were going according to plan.

He met up with Jean in the garage, who was already standing next to the black, shiny Jaguar. Scott let out a low whistle as he ran his hand lovingly along the body. "I don't think I've ever touched this car before," he remarked, looking so happy he might cry.

"Scott, it's just a car," Jean reminded him, obviously not sharing his enthusiasm for the hot ride. "Let's just get this over with."

Scott smiled, digging the key out of the wheel well, just as the professor had said. He spun them around, feeling them, listening to the chime-like metal clinking sounds. "Even the keys are beautiful," he sniffed.

Jean roller her eyes, snatched the keys, and got in the driver's seat. "I'll take this where it needs to go. You go get Evan and Kurt."

"W…Wait!" Scott protested. "I wanna drive Mr. Shiny."

"You can drive him when we come for him later, ok?" Jean compromised patiently, secretly amused by Scott's love and respect for the car.

"O…Ok," he said a bit wistfully. Jean revved up the engine and drove off carefully. "Bye bye shiny car," he whispered as it pulled away.

_Evan and Kurt, remember?_ Jean's voice rang through his mind, snapping him out of his drooling state of awe.

"Oh, right….." Scott wandered off to find Kurt and Evan.

He found them just outside the mansion, sitting on an old, wrecked black Jag. Scott raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You guys found that in the junk yard?" he asked.

"Ja, I know right?" Kurt said, stretching out on his back on the hood of the ratty car. "Looks sort of like a wrecked, old version of zat nice baby Jean drove avay in a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, man," Evan added. "If we add some effects to this old piece of crap, we just may pull this off."

Scott smiled, his eyes gleaming with joy under his shades. "We just might, Evan," he agreed.

oOo

**Aaand if you wanna know what happens next, you'll have to wait for chapter 5. Hehehe hope the grand finale is totally spectacular. I'll tell you that there will be screaming, explosions, and one very upset Professor X.**

**-The Ember Raven**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't Prank a Kitten**

**A/N: If you're reading this chapter for the first time, ignore this message. If you're reading this again, wondering why I reposted this, it's because I saw some really bad spelling mistakes in this, and it was driving me crazy. :)**

oOo

**Chapter 5:**

Evening came quickly. The mansion calmed down as the students went off to their rooms to hang out, read, play video games, and what not. Meanwhile, life was no so peaceful for the professor. He'd been without tea all morning and afternoon, which left him slightly cranky and on the edge. He hated to admit that he was suffering minor withdrawal symptoms, but that was what appeared to be happening. Then, Scott had asked to borrow his car, but hadn't come back yet. He'd been gone for a long time, which worried the professor, making him crankier. On top of that, items from his office seemed to disappear and reappear in places different from where he'd left them.

For example, he'd been reading a book in the morning. Then, he'd gone off to talk to a student. Upon returning to his office, the book wasn't on his desk where he was sure he'd left it. He found it later on his bed. Then, he'd been looking for some important paper work, only to find it wasn't in his desk drawer. He found it…on the windowsill. _I must be getting old_, he thought, exasperated. After misplacing the fourth item, he finally gave up and decided not to touch anything else out of fear of loosing it.

Unbeknownst to him, Kurt and Evan were little elves in the shadows, taking certain items and moving them, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere, someone else was being edgy and paranoid. Kitty's mind had been playing tricks on her all afternoon since Storm had told her about Mr. Pratter. She'd imagined seeing him outside every window she passed. She pictured an older man with a scraggly beard, cold grey eyes, and a toothy, deranged grin. It creeped her out to no end.

oOo

Scott finally returned from his "date". He walked into the mansion; his hair was messed up and his shirt was dirty and scorched. He looked like he'd stepped on a tiny landmine, only he was in slightly better condition than most mine victims were. He panted and jogged his way into the professor's office. He passed several people along the way who gave him strange glances.

_Knock, knock_. Scott waited for an answer. Nothing. _Knock, knock_. Louder.

"Yes!" The professor's familiar voice called impatiently from the other side. Scott stepped inside. The professor was sitting and reading again. He looked tired and stressed out, his expression looking like one of a new parent or something. Scott grinned internally, glad things were working out so well.

"Uh, um," he began, trying to sound guilty and hesitant.

"Get it out, Scott," the professor insisted, huffing a little. "And my goodness, what happened to your clothes?"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Scott laughed sheepishly. "Well, um, you know how I was on a date with Jean. In your car?"

"Uh…" the professor said, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Well, I, um, wrecked it," Scott got out after a brief, painful pause. The professor's eyes grew very wide very quickly. He did a great deer-in-the-headlights impression before the news finally sunk in.

"M…My car?" the professor squeaked. His face looked totally crazy, full of disbelief, shock, and surprise. "My favorite Jaguar?" he added remorsefully. He looked up at Scott, his expression shifting to something grimmer. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Well, Jean and I got a little crazy on the ride back a…and we crashed it into the front gates. Um, sorry," he added lamely, feeling a tiny bit of genuine guilt.

The professor sighed, sounding almost like a whine. "It's still there?" he asked. "At the gates?" He couldn't believe it. Not his baby, his beautiful car. Scott was such a good driver, too. How could he do something so foolish? His mind was going bonkers.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed, sighing and hanging his head for effect. He led the professor to the front doors. Through them, they could clearly see the crashed black vehicle. Seeing it only made the professor tense up and freak out more. He looked like he might cry.

Nearby, some of the students were hiding and watching the Prof's reactions. "Poor Professor," Amara mouthed at Kitty. Kitty grinned and shook her head.

"Oh, dear," the professor sighed heavily, as if he suddenly had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm real sorry, Professor," Scott consoled him, patting him on the shoulder. The professor frowned but accepted the apology.

"I…it's ok, Scott. It was just an accident."

"Yeah. Luckily we're both ok, too."

"Yes…" the professor said slowly, turning his chair around. "I think I'll go sit in my office for a while. Please clean up the wreck," he added in a low, sad whisper. Scott watched him roll away before bolting out the door and running over to the wrecked car.

Kurt and Evan were hiding behind it, fanning a tiny fire by the back wheels. They jumped up when they saw Scott coming.

"Did he believe it?" they asked at the same time.

"Yup. It brought a tear to his eye, too," Scott said, cackling evilly. "He has no idea we faked it."

"Brilliant," Kurt said. "Zo…where's ze real car, may I ask?"

Scott shrugged. "Jean parked it at her parents' house for the afternoon. I get to bring it back tomorrow morning or whatever."

"So now what?" Evan wondered, standing up and stretching.

"Now what? Are you kidding? The best part was seeing the prof shed a tear and get all emotional. What more do you want?"

oOo

Night came. The professor had been going nuts ever since he saw his wrecked car sitting in the driveway. He'd been brooding, suffering, and slowly going crazy in his office. A few students had come to check on him, only to have their heads bitten off and handed back to them by a very upset Professor X. Everyone decided to leave him alone.

Eventually, the students who were in on the joke decided he'd had enough. They all agreed to put the poor professor out of his misery and confess to their crimes. They all gathered outside his office nervously.

"C…come in," the professor said after a moment, sounding very tired. The students shuffled in to see Storm sitting by him, comforting him.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, since the professor seemed too upset to say anything.

"Um," Jean said, drawing a circle in the carpet with her shoe. "Well, we have to confess something."

The professor looked up expectantly, his eyes moving from one child to the next. He nodded for her to continue.

"We never wrecked your car," Scott admitted gingerly, wincing as he said it.

There was a long, awkward silence. "What?" the professor asked finally, sounding more shocked than anything.

"We were pulling a prank," Jean explained. "We hid your Jag and put an old, wrecked one we found in its place. I swear, your car is safe."

"A…and we stole your tea," Kitty threw in guiltily, blushing like crazy. "It's all in the basement."

"Und we moved around some things in your office," Kurt chimed in just for the hell of it.

There was another long silence while the professor digested this new information. "So…you were all messing with me today?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

They all nodded pitifully, awaiting the punishment they thought they would get.

There was silence, then the professor laughed. It started as a tiny chuckle, then he just kept laughing and laughing until he threw his head back and closed his eyes. The students all blinked and looked at each other, extremely confused by his reaction.

"So, wait," Evan said. "We're not in trouble? You're not mad?"

The professor stopped, looking back at his wayward students. "I suppose not, since no real harm was done," he confessed.

"Whew," several students said at the same time.

"Oh, but there will be extra danger room sessions for all of you for the next month," he added. He sounded extremely serious, but he was grinning slightly.

There was one simultaneous, "Awww."

The professor chuckled again. "Well, it's only fair, isn't it? You hid my tea and made me think my car was gone and that I was going crazy. It was funny to you. Entertainment. Well, seeing my students working hard is entertaining to me. I think we're all even," he explained simply.

No one could really disagree.

oOo

The students were all gathered in the living room, discussing the day's activities. "Well, that was really awesome, but I'm glad it's over," Evan admitted.

"Me too," Kitty threw in. "I mean, the prof going crazy was totally funny, but I think we would have gotten in really big trouble if we hadn't confessed."

"As if DR sessions for life ain't gettin' in trouble," Rouge snorted.

"Aww, we'll live," Scott snickered. "Personally, I'd do that again any day."

"For now, we're finished though," Kurt said. "No more pranks."

"Ok," the others agreed. They finished talking, then broke up and went to their rooms.

oOo

Kitty was sound asleep, enjoying some rest after an eventful day. She didn't mind the DR session punishment—it had been worth it to see the professor loose his cool and go nuts.

Kitty rolled over in her sleep. There was nothing to disturb her, just the sound of her own breathing. Rouge was sleeping over with someone else, which meant she had the room to herself.

Just then, there was a rapping at the window. A steady, scratching sound. Kitty opened her eyes, but didn't move. Her dream dissipated, leaving her wondering if the noise was reality or not. It came again, another cycle of tapping, scratching, silence. Kitty's eyes grew wide.

_Oh God! Mr. Pratter_, she thought desperately. Her heart raced and sweat beaded up on her brow. _I am going to die_. The images came back to her again—the evil eyes, the crazy hair, the deranged grin. It was all too real and horrifying. She wanted to run away screaming, but she also was paralyzed with fear.

Just then, the scratching came again, this time accompanied by the tune of "Oh Danny Boy." Kitty snapped. She jumped out of bed and bolted across the room. She ran right through the door and down the hall, screaming bloody murder all the way.

Outside the window, Storm was levitating Logan, who was scratching on Kitty's windows and whistling gleefully. When she shot up and ran off screaming, he chuckled his deep, throaty laugh. Even Storm had to laugh a little.

"That was brilliant, Logan," she said, lowering him and herself slowly to the ground.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, still laughing. "That'll teach the half-pint to mess with me." As he and Storm made their way back inside, Logan scratched every window he passed, just for fun, and hummed "Oh Danny Boy" as he went.

*Fin*

oOo

_**Now**_** it's all over. The end. Review if it didn't suck too badly. Love you guys!**

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
